Twilight Songfictions
by Jalice1517
Summary: mostly country songs. mostly Jasper and Alice centered. maybe some other characters later. I own nothing.
1. She's More

**I don't own ANYTHING!!! This song is "She's More" by Andy Griggs**

**I own nothing. NOTHING AT ALL.**

**-Jasper's point of view-**

_**I like blue eyes, hers are green**_

Alice looked up at me with her golden eyes. Usually our kind has red eyes from the human blood. Hers are different, and I love it. We had been together for a month, the best month of my life.

_**  
Not like the woman of my dreams**_

I never would have imagined someone like Alice could get to me. She is my opposite; she completes me. And more beautiful than anything I could ever hope for.

_**  
And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned**_

Most women have long hair; hers is just the right length for her. Her hair is short and spiky, it's perfect.

_**  
Five foot three isn't tall**_

She is short. Pixie-like, but she is the missing puzzle piece to me. It's like we were made for each other.

_**  
She's not the girl I pictured at all**_

Back when I was human I always thought I would end up with a girl with big blue eyes, and long golden hair. The girls that they had back then.

_**  
In those paint by number fantasies I've had**_

I never liked anyone in town, but I would always daydream of my type of girl. I thought I would find someone like my fantasy girl eventually.

**_So it took me by complete surprise_**

But when I entered that near empty diner in Philadelphia, I was shocked when I saw Alice there, waiting for me.

_**  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes**_

She glided over to me and looked into my eyes with her perfect golden ones. It looked like she could see into my soul, and I was completely mesmerized.

_**  
She's not at all what I was looking for **_

She held out her hand, and I took it instantly. There was something about her and the emotions she was giving off, that let me know she was all I would ever need.

_**  
She's more**_

The way she looked at me with so much love, I knew she was the one for me. She wasn't what my fantasies had been like, she's much better.

_**No, it wasn't at first sight**_

Before she had approached me I had seen her as a threat. My instincts were telling me not to let her too close, and to stay on guard.

_**  
But the moment I looked twice**_

But once I saw that she wasn't going to attack, I looked at her again. She was amazing, so beautiful and perfect.

_**  
I saw the woman I was born to love**_

I was complete with her; I was whole for the first time ever. Alice filled the hole in my heart, and everything about her is magical.

_**  
Her laughter fills my soul**_

And when she laughs, it's like wind chimes. Her laughter is my favorite sound, it's wonderful.

_**  
And when I hold her I don't wanna let go**_

When I have her in my arms, it feels so right. I hold her tightly and never want to let go.

_**  
When it comes to her I can't get enough**_

She is simply amazing. Eternity, which is what we have, still isn't enough time with her. And if it were up to me, I would never leave her side.

_**So it took me by complete surprise**_

Walking into that diner was the best thing I ever did. She was waiting for me, and that day she surprised me in so many ways.

_**  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes**_

I was taken under her wonderful spell when I looked in her eyes. And when she held out her hand, the spell became unbreakable. Her small hand fit into mine perfectly, and together we left the diner.

_**  
She's not at all what I was looking for **_

She is my complete opposite, her perkiness; my sadness. Short; tall. Golden eyes; dark red. So different yet, attracted together.

_**  
She's more**_

No one else could ever be better than her. Alice, my soul mate, was made for me. There is nothing about her I would change.

_**More than I dreamed of**_

I can't believe I was lucky enough to be her soul mate. She is more than all my fantasies combined, so much more.

_**  
More than any man deserves**_

No one would be worthy of her, especially me. My past is gruesome and awful, and I am scarred from that past. Physical scars that cover me, and make me look dangerous and even more unworthy.

_**  
I couldn't ask for more**_

Alice is the best thing in the world. And I'm lucky enough to get to share my life with her.

_**  
Than a love like hers**_

She calls my faults beautiful, and loves me even though I'm a monster. She loves me much more than worlds can say, but her emotions say it all.

_**So it took me by complete surprise**_

I had faced hundreds of newborn vampires, and they never affected me like she did. Her emotions almost brought me down, and her smile; I never had a chance.

_**  
When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes**_

Alice's small figure took over my thoughts. I memorized her face, her gorgeous eyes, amazing smile, and perfect teeth. And I'm just so lucky to have her.

_**  
She's not at all what I was looking for **_

When I saw her, I forgot every silly fantasy that I had before her. She is nothing like them…

_**  
She's more**_

Alice is so much more.

* * *

**Um, more soon. If you want, w/e**

* * *


	2. You'll Never Hear the End of It

**I DONT own ANYTING! The song is "You'll Never Hear the End of It" by Clay Walker**

**I repeat: I own nothing!**

**-Jasper's pov- enjoy, if its any good.**

_**You stirred up a breeze that felt like heaven  
As you walked by**_

When Alice walked over to me in that diner in Philadelphia, I couldn't believe I could receive such an angel. Her emotions were the first thing I noticed. There was so much happiness and relief it swept away all my anger and hatred toward the world.

_**  
And when you smiled and handed me your number  
You changed my life**_

"You've kept me waiting a long time" she had said. I had ducked my head and said "I'm sorry ma'am". She then held out her hand.

_**  
What could I do but call  
Face it girl it's all your fault**_

Of course I took it, with out thinking at all. There was something about her; something wonderful. That day was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

_**You'll never hear the end of it**_

I fell in love with her easily. She was my soul mate, and she completed me.

_**  
Girl I'll never get tired  
Of sayin' I love you**_

We have a special way of communicating, with my power I can feel her love; and I can send her mine. So instead of saying it out loud we share it just between us. It never gets old, it's always a growing passion.

_**  
I'll say it and then  
I'll say it again**_

But I'll say it with my emotions, and then say it out loud to her. But only when I know we are alone. No one else should have to hear me say it.

_**  
You'll never hear the end of it**_

But either way, she hears it day in and day out. And I hear it just as much.

_**I can promise that I'll never leave you  
Room for doubt**_

I work hard to make her happy; and it doesn't take much. Just my presence makes her ecstatic. But her presence, it affects me greatly; her emotions lift the weights off my shoulder and her smile makes me forget my worries.

_**  
Nothing's ever gonna come bewteen us  
We can't work out**_

If we ever argue, it is over something silly. It rarely happens, and we forgive each other easily after word. Our arguments never last long, we always work it out.

_**  
Our love will go on  
Until forever has come and gone**_

Forever is how long I have with Alice, and that isn't enough time. And our love will ace every test time throws at it. My love for Alice is unbreakable.

_**You'll never hear the end of it**_

I love her with all my heart, and no one can change that.

_**  
Girl I'll never get tired  
Of sayin' I love you**_

With Alice sitting next to me, I send her a wave of love, pure and strong. Her smile grows and she easily sends a tidal wave of love at me.

_**  
I'll say it and then  
I'll say it again**_

I then whisper in her ear "I love you Alice, forever." She then whispers back "I love you too Jasper, always"

_**  
You'll never hear the end of it**_

"I love you more." I declare, kissing the tip of her nose.

"No, I love you so much more." Alice says, and kisses my lips lightly.

"I can't say how much I love you. There aren't enough words." I say

_**I don't have a choice**_

The moment that I took her hand, my life was changed completely, for the better.

_**  
I hope you like  
The sound of my voice**_

One day Alice had told me my southern twang was cute. And I'm glad, because she gets to hear it a lot.

_**You'll never hear the end of it**_

I shot another wave of love at her. This time she looked over and smirked. I was hit by an ocean of love, passion, and adoration. I stared at her, my mouth slightly open.

_**  
Girl I'll never get tired  
Of sayin' I love you**_

"I love you, so much." I finally say, I was shocked at how much love could come out of her. But as I had said, it's still growing.

_**  
I'll say it and then  
I'll say it again**_

I then send my ocean of love at her; she almost jumped when it hit her. She composed herself and grinned at me.

_**  
You'll never hear the end of it  
You'll never hear the end of it**_

"I love you too, Jasper." She says smiling wickedly at me, and then she kisses me. Our love flowed through our lips to each other. I pull away slightly.

"I'll always love you, and you'll never hear the end of it." I declare to her.

"And I'll love you forever," Alice proclaims

* * *

**Well, review if its worth it. If not, lol, oh well **

**

* * *

**


	3. I'll Be

**I do not own anything! This is "I'll Be" by Reba McEntire**

**I own nothing ~Enjoy~**

**Alice's Point of View**

_**When darkness falls upon your heart and soul  
I'll be the light that shines for you**_

Jasper was deeply depressed when I found him in Philadelphia, but I saw the happy person he could be. I was optimistic for him, and tried to be perky all the time, because I knew of his powers; and how much emotions affect him. I didn't want him to fall into his darkness again.

_**  
When you forget how beautiful you are  
I'll be there to remind you**_

He always thought his scars were proof that he was a monster. I tell him they are beautiful, and they truly are in my eyes. He says there is nothing beautiful about them, but I remind him how beautiful he really is.

_**  
When you can't find your way  
I'll find my way to you**_

My first vision was seeing him, wandering around looking for something. And I started looking for him, and didn't give up till I found him.

_**  
When troubles come around  
I will come to you**_

No matter what trouble Jasper has, I will be by his side, ready to help him.

_**I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.**_

I've always told Jasper if he ever needed help, I would let him lean on me. And he's taken that offer up a few times, which is good. I'm glad to help him, instead of him keeping it in.

_**  
When you need someone to see you through  
I'll be there to carry you.**_

When he told me about his past, he was sure I would be scared of him afterwards. But I listen to his story, and when he got depressed again from remembering, I was there to help him.

_**  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.**_

And when human blood is tempting me so badly, I know I could never attack anyone. Because I have to be strong for Jasper, set the example and be there for him.

_**  
The one that will hold on to you  
When you feel that rain falling down**_

When he feels sad, I try to hug it away. I know he has been through so much pain, and that it will take time to heal.

_**  
When there's nobody else around  
I'll be.**_

But I'll be there no matter how long it takes. I'll be there with him, forever.

_**And when you're there with no one there to hold  
I'll be the arms that reach for you.**_

I'll take his hand in mine, just like in the diner, when he feels unhappiness.

_**  
And when you feel your faith is running low  
I'll be there to believe in you**_

When he believes he can do it anymore, I encourage him. I tell him he can do it, whatever it maybe; from going to school to not hunting humans. I'll believe in him all the way.

_**  
When all you find are lies  
I'll be the truth you need.**_

When he remembers the horrible past that had lied to him, I'll be there to tell him my truth "I love you."

_**  
When you need someone to run to  
You can run to me**_

I've told him if he ever needed to talk about something, he could talk to me. Anything he needs help with, he can run to me for help.

_**I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.**_

I'll be there to assist him in his hurt.

_**  
Be your shelter  
When you need someone to see you through**_

And I'll see him through all his pain.

_**  
I'll be there to carry you  
I'll be there**_

I'll carry him out of his pain, and I wish I could take it away. I would gladly take it, just to see him happier.

_**  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you  
The one that will hold on to you**_

However much I wish it would go away, it won't. So I just have to stay strong for him, and tell him how much I love him.

_**  
When you feel that rain falling down  
When there's nobody else around**_

If everyone just gave up on him, I would be there. I could never give up on him.

_**  
I'll be**_

I will be with him forever. _**  
**_

_**  
I'll be the sun  
When your heart's filled with rain**_

When he feels dark and gloomy, I'll try to cheer him up. My perkiness and happiness will help him greatly.

_**  
I'll be the one  
To chase the rain away**_

Jasper isn't always sad, but when he is I'm right by his side. And I've swore to him I always will be.

_**I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on  
Be your shelter**_

When he falls, I hold him as tight as possible; and send him all my love. And when he feels the need to apologize, I forgive him right then.

_**  
When you need someone to see you through  
I'll be there to carry you**_

And he hunts more than anyone else in our family, but even when I'm not remotely hungry, I go with him.

_**  
I'll be there  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you**_

Jasper tries so hard, and I praise him greatly. And I have to not show my weakness, I stay strong for him; because he needs proof that it can be done.

_**  
The one that will hold on to you  
When you feel that rain falling down**_

I believe he can be healed, but for now; Pain rains down on him.

_**  
When there's nobody else around  
I'll be**_

I'll always be the there for Jasper.

* * *

**Sorry if it's stupid =P  
Review if it's worth it... If not tell me to stop**


	4. The One Eslisle

**I own nothing. "The One" by Gary Allen**

**This is kinda short =P cause it's not Jalice lol.  
This is Carlise POV and this is a month after he changed Esme. He knows he loves her, and she loves him, but her heart is still healing from everything she has been through. I think Eslisle is the second best. Um... Sorry if it's bad, and it kinda took a while to decide if I wanted to continue this songfic stuff. But I'm setting a good example for my friend (who refuses to finish things!) for those who might actually want to read this... awful stuff... that i have writen. Um so ya...**

* * *

_**No rush though I need your touch**_

Esme has been with me and Edward for only a month. I have been waiting for her for so long. For centuries I have been lonely.

_**  
I won't rush your heart**_

But I'll wait for her to see our hearts are connected.

_**  
Until you feel on solid ground**_

I'll wait until she trusts me completely with her heart.

_**  
Until your strength is found, girl**_

Until she knows she can love me, and I will never hurt her the way her past husband has.

**_I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
Like a river lead you home_**

Esme truly is my soul mate; she fills my heart with love. So I'll do the same for her, I'll be there to love her.

_**  
And I'll walk a step behind  
In the shadows so you shine**_

She is loving and caring, and everyone should see the true beauty she possesses. And I'll stand behind her, and watch her shine.

_**  
Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love**_

I will do anything for her, and I will love her forever, even if it takes that long for her to heal from the trauma of her past.

_**  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"**_

Until she is sure that I'm the one she will want forever.

_**  
Somebody else was here before**_

My precious Esme had a husband before me, but she said she never loved him. She only married him because her parents picked him out.

_**  
He treated you unkind**_

When she told me and Edward about her past, I was enraged. That monster that she married abused her, badly too. She ran away from him when she found out she was pregnant.

_**  
And broken wings need time to heal**_

I know it would be difficult for her to love anyone again for a while. And her poor baby died just days after it was born. She will need time.

_**  
Before a heart can fly, girl**_

And for her to trust us so much already is a good sign. She has already begun healing from her painful past.

**_I'll fill those canyons in your soul  
Like a river lead you home_**

I'll always be there to help Esme, and try to make her feel whole.

_**  
And I'll walk a step behind  
In the shadows so you shine**_

Her love outshines everything. And it's truly amazing to watch her love grow, either for me or her love for her new son, Edward.

_**  
Just ask it will be done  
And I will prove my love**_

I prove my love in little ways, and I would do anything for her. I'll wait for her, no matter how long.

_**  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"  
**_Until she know that I will love her forever, and that I'm the one for her.

_**  
Trust in me and you'll find a heart so true**_

I have never loved someone like I love Esme. Not even close, my heart swells just thinking of her.

_**  
All I want to do is give the best of me to you**_

The first time I saw her, those many years ago when she was human, I fell in love. When I changed her, I remembered that girl, the carefree and wonderful girl. I gave her my heart, and my soul is forever hers.

_**And stand beside you**_

And thru thick and thin I will be beside her. But just being with her will make me so happy.

_**Just ask it will be done**_

I would do anything she asked me to do. Her stupidest whim will be genius in my eyes.

_**  
And I will prove my love**_

I will show her how pure my love for her is.

_**  
Until you're sure that I'm "the one"**_

And I will wait patiently until she is sure that I'm the one for her.

* * *

**Review if it's worth it. Idk if anyone is reading this so... If you are review if you like it. if you dont still review and tell me to stop.  
Alrighty ^^ **

**"Spastic Monkee" ^^  
lol, thats what "Gary" said lol**


	5. She Does

**I don't own anything. This song is "She Does" by Chad Brock. I do not own it**

**Jasper's Point of View -I need to find some more songs- **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Don't remember what I was saying**_

I wasn't really thinking about anything other than Alice. So I have no idea what I could have said to her.

_**  
The first time I struck a conversation up**_

The first true time we talked. Not the "You've kept me waiting" but after that; when we really started talking. I was so caught up in her emotions and her beauty; I didn't pay attention to what I was saying at all.

_**  
But I think that she does**_

But she probably does.

_**I don't recall what song was playing**_

I can't remember what song we were dancing to. How could I? Alice was there in the prettiest dress in the world, I was thinking too loud to actually pay attention to the song.

_**  
The first that I finally felt her touch**_

I was thinking about how my arms were wrapped around her. And she had her arms around me; it was the first time I had felt her body so close to mine. So who could possibly remember that song?

_**  
But I'm pretty sure that she does**_

Well, she most likely does.

_**All of those moments now are just a blur**_

Those first few moments are a complete blur to me, except what I was thinking. I can remember that clearly, but my surroundings, other than her, I can't remember at all.

_**  
Don't know exactly when I fell for her**_

But if I didn't fall for her in the diner, I'm not sure which of these moments made me. I could have fallen for her all over again.

**_But she does something to me that I can't explain_**

Alice brings out my happier side. She makes me laugh, and she makes me feel whole. She does so much for me, I love her so much.

_**  
She's a walk in the park, she's a runaway train**_

It's easy to make her happy, simple thing like an "I love you", holding hands, and she really likes it when I smile. But how could I not smile when I'm in her presence. But other times, she can be my perky-disaster; when there is sale on clothes, goodness. She can get crazy when it comes to shopping, and I absolutely love it.

_**  
She lifts me up, she calms me down**_

She knows exactly how to make me happy. And she can calm me down so easily, sometimes it's like she has my gift.

_**  
When I can't turn my life around**_

And when my life starts turning for the worst, she puts me back on the right track.

_**  
She does and I probably don't even see**_

She does so much for me, but I probably don't know exactly how much she does for me.

_**  
All the little things that she does for me**_

She is amazing, every little thing that she does for me.

_**  
If anybody on this earth knows the meaning of love**_

And everything she does is in love. I used to think it was impossible for anyone to love me.

_**  
She does**_

But she does love me.

_**I know my family means the world to me**_

The Cullens are my family, but sometimes when I'm with Alice alone, hunting.

_**  
But sometimes I forget to call them up**_

I forget them completely; Alice clears them out of my mind when it's just us. After all she was the reason we looked for them all those years.

_**  
I know that she does**_

But she forgets them too, almost as easily as I do.

_**I'm working hard every single day**_

I work hard for her, trying to fit into the diet of animal blood. And trying to resist the thirst for humans.

_**  
I don't know how to say enough's enough**_

Sometimes I slip up and I wonder how anyone could forgive me for being such a monster.

_**  
She does**_

She does, she forgives me. She holds me and tells me that it wasn't my fault, and that she loves me. She engulfs me in love and happy emotions when I fail.

_**  
Without her love I would be half a man**_

Without her, there is no telling where my life would have gone. I remember being so empty without her. There is no way I could go back to living like that; I need her love like a fish needs water. I need her love to live.

_**  
Sometimes I know I'm hard to understand**_

But even when I'm living my dream with her, at school I can be very…harsh. With her I should be smiling like an idiot, being able to hold her at school, but I rarely smile at school. The pain in my throat is too much, and I know it's very hard for her to understand that I can't take my pain with a smile: like she does.

_**But she does something to me that I can't explain**_

I would do anything for my Alice, she gives me so much strength I just can't explain all the wonderful things she does.

_**  
She's a walk in the park, she's a runaway train**_

She is so amazing. She is always so loving and perky and then she can get frustrated and in a hurry. When she gets frustrated she looks so cute and scary at the same time! It's just so cute; I love her with no end!

_**  
She lifts me up, she calms me down**_

She lifts my spirit up with ease, and can calm me down just as easily. She knows exactly what to do.

_**  
When I can't turn my life around**_

My life used to be filled with hatred and war, and I couldn't change it. I wandered lonely and mad at the world for a long time, until she found me

_**  
She does and I probably don't even see**_

She turned it around for me, and continues to help me through this difficult life.

_**  
All the little things that she does for me**_

She stands beside me, and is always there for me.

_**  
If anybody on this earth knows the meaning of love**_

No one should have to put up with me and my problems. No one should want to put up with me.

_**  
She does**_

But she does. She loves me for everything, even though I am a monster she loves me, and she always will. I can feel it in her emotions; I love her with all my heart.

_**  
She does something to me that I can't explain**_

My wonderful Alice makes me so happy, back when I was fighting wars, I would never smile. I would never have thought that I could smile after the wars. But Alice gives me a reason to be happy.

_**  
She's a walk in the park, she's a runaway train**_

I love her happy-perky attitude, and the way it's so easy to make her smile. Goodness, I would do anything to make her smile, but it never takes much. And other times she is completely crazy, going wild for who knows what.

_**  
She's an anchor in a raging sea**_

She holds me down to this world, without her, I would have no reason to live.

_**  
When I need to fly she gives me wings**_

When I think I can't go to school or not make it through the day, she gives me that extra strength that I need.

_**  
She does and I probably don't even see**_

And sometimes she does so much for me that I don't see it.

_**  
All the little things that she does for me**_

I love her and all that she does for me. I am grateful that I have her; I still don't know what I did to deserve her.

_**  
If anybody on this earth knows the meaning of love**_

I constantly wonder what I did to deserve this angel. Or, how could she love me after all that I've done?

_**  
She does**_

But she does, she knows.

* * *

**Um... I'll try to find a song for Emmett and Rosalie... Maybe ,lol.**

**Ya... Hope anyone liked it. Tell me if I'm wasting my time...**

**Jasper and Alice FOREVER**


	6. When It Rains

**I don't own anything. I own nothing. This song is "When It Rains" -By Eli Young Band**

**Ok, a little switch up from Jalice, this is Charlie's POV! Go Charlie! Well, its kinda sad...**

* * *

**_Give me skies of black and blue, the way you make me feel_**

Forks is a very rainy city, the sun just about never comes out. And while most of the time the sky is grey, the thunderstorms make the sky darker than usual. Just like the day my Renee left, and just like how I feel.

**_  
Give me skies of green and red, cold winds will make it real_**

The winds are stronger, making the day colder than it already was. But it can't compare to the coldness of when she left.

**_  
Storms are brewing deep within of hurt and loss of pride_**

When she left she took my whole world. She was my life, and she stormed out, leaving me stunned and hurt; but I knew it was my fault.

**_  
It's good to see the world in pain when I take a walk outside._**

It's good to see I'm not the only one in pain in the world. I enjoy the thunderstorms that blow through Forks.

**_  
When it rains, I don't mind being lonely_**

Watching the rain fall, all alone in my house, is a good way to think. But of course she is all I ever think about, and it brings me down.

**_  
I cry right along with the sky_**

Sometimes, when it gets really bad, I let it all out. Hey, guys cry too, sometimes that pain is just too much.

**_  
When it rains, I don't pretend to be happy_**

Ever since she left, not many things can put a smile on my face. And I don't even try to act happy, everyone in Forks knows my problem. So why should I try to cover it up?

**_  
I don't even have to try_**

Every now and then I even get sympathetic looks from people. I just grimace, say hello and walk on.

**_  
When it rains, some people get down to sportin' a frown_**

Some people don't like the rain. Why would you move to Forks if you don't like the rain? And visitors to up here are just about always frowning. They don't expect it to be _this_ rainy.

**_  
So I fit right in_**

So I'm frowning along with them, stuck in my pain and loneliness.

**_  
Yeah the sun may brighten your day but if I had my way I'd take the rain_**

She loved the sun, and the rain up here was probably another reason she left. But while she might like the sun, I like the rain.

**_  
I don't care about politics or the hypocrites on my T.V._**

I don't pay attention to those politics on t.v. Sports are just about the only thing I will watch on t.v now. Simple things like that used to make me happy.

**_  
I'm not mad at the girl who left because she couldn't be with me_**

I could never be mad at Renee for leaving me. I blame myself for not being interesting enough for her.

**_  
So make up the theories about the scandals and the lies_**

At first there were a lot of rumors about why she stormed out. But I just told them that she and I just didn't work out, and every time my heart broke more and more.

**_  
Start out depressed, everything comes as a pleasant surprise_**

I was depressed for a long, long time. Eventually, I crawled out of my hole, and just accepted the fact that she was gone. No, I didn't like it at all, but I couldn't just stay like that forever. ****

**_  
When it rains, I don't mind being lonely_**

The pain is still there, and possibly stronger than ever.

**_  
I cry right along with the sky_**

I was a mess, and sometimes I still am. And the pain is not something you get used to.

**_  
When it rains, I don't pretend to be happy_**

The emptiness in my heart is a terrible aching. And I can't truly be happy without her.

**_  
I don't even have to try_**

I don't try to look as though I'm happy when I'm not. My pain can not be masked by a fake smile.

**_  
When it rains, some people get down to sportin' a frown_**

My reason for smiling left me, every once in a while, some one can magically get me to smile.

**_  
So I fit right in_**

But I'm usually frowning, and feeling that emptiness.

**_  
Yeah the sun may brighten your day but if I had my way I'd take the rain_**

The rain reminds me that it could be worse. I like the rain because it reflects how I feel. Grey, with no reason to keep going, and sad, because I know that I'm the reason behind my own pain.

**_  
When it rains, I don't mind being lonely_**

Me and Billy go through the same kind of pain. –**I have no idea when Billy's wife died but let's assume it was shortly after Renee left- **His wife died just a few weeks after Renee left. So I'm not the only one with this unbearable pain.

**_  
I cry right along with the sky_**

But he doesn't have to live with the guilt like I do. I was the reason she went away. I was too boring; I couldn't make her happy enough.

**_  
When it rains, I don't pretend to be happy_**

There are so many things I could have done, but never did. I don't deserve to be happy.

**_  
I don't even have to try_**

And I'm not going to start thinking other wise anytime soon.

**__**

When it rains, I don't mind being lonely

Not only did she walk away from my life, but our daughter Bella hasn't come here in a while. She used to come every summer, but it's been so long. So while Bella should be here, I'm here all alone.

**_  
I cry right along with the sky_**

My life hasn't been easy, but I know it could be worse. But when this pain overwhelms me, I cry with the sky.

**_  
When it rains, I don't pretend to be happy_**

They are the two best things that ever happened to me. And they are gone, and I can't be happy.

**_  
I don't even have to try_**

My story is not a happy one, and people understand why I rarely smile.

**_  
When it rains, some people get down to sportin' a frown_**

A frown and pain is my constant companion, except when I think about them. Renee's name can sometimes bring a slight smile to my face, but then it comes with all the pain doubled.

**_  
So I fit right in_**

I usually lead the crowd when it comes to frowns –**haha almost rhyme**-

**_  
Yeah the sun may brighten your day but if I had my way I'd take the rain_**

Rain in Forks is a reminder of what I did, but I would rather have the rain. The sun symbolizes her, and I would die of heartache if I had to be reminded of her beauty everyday. She loved the sun, and moved to a place with plenty of it. The rain is constant in Forks. That's why I stayed here, cause I'll take the rain.

* * *

**I case anyone is readin this. If not then, oh well. **


End file.
